Still Waters
by Amanda N. Lupin
Summary: Just because Dr. Hopper can't explain how he can believe in the redemption of a woman who ruined so many's happiness, doesn't mean Regina should have to spend the holidays alone. Who would have thought a simple little invitation would have the power to change both their lives forever. (K for now for mild angst/themes, rating may increase with later chapters)


"Regina," Archie ventured cautiously, forcing his hands apart to keep his fingers from tangling nervously within one another as he was want to do when he was nervous.

"Regina," he tried, swallowing hard and starting again. "I don't want to be intrusive or indelicate," he offered immediately seeing a familiar cautious and impatient look on her face. "But it occurred to me that Henry might be spending part of his Christmas with Emma and the Charmings, and well... No one should have to be alone over the holidays."

He was becoming less and less certain about this being a good idea, but it was too late to back out now. She wasn't technically his patient since she had never formally agreed to therapy and was so irregular about coming to see him with her struggle to not use magic. At least that was what he told himself to get around the ethical barrier, but more importantly her efforts not to use magic were not yet self- or inwardly driven. She was motivated entirely by a desire to prove her love and win the love in return of her son.

Yes, even post curse, even after everything she had done to all the people of the Enchanted Forest and kingdom, even though Emma was the one who had birthed him, it was impossible and simply wrong to ignore that Regina had raised him for ten years, and aside from trying to knock the idea of Fairytales from his head, she hadn't done a terrible job-Henry was a pretty good kid.

The doctor knew his opinion was not a popular one, that even Snow in her infinite sweetness would probably be reluctant to view it that way. Most of the town thought he was an idiot, consigning himself to an early grave for even talking to her, which was why he had thought it best to ask her about her holiday plans privately. Regina was a woman who appreciated tact.

Henry wasn't a boy without heart, a little thoughtless sometimes, as children are want to be, but Archie didn't think he was cruel or angry enough with his mother to avoid spending any of the Christmas holiday with her. It was the days when she would be alone in the biggest house in Storybrooke, with no one to talk to, no friends, nothing but her loneliness and misery that he worried about. No one, not even an Evil Queen in remission should have to go through that.

He supposed some would say this was the bed she had made for herself to lie in, but only because they didn't see just how hard she was trying, how much progress she had already made.

One day, in order for this to truly work, to really give up magic, or at least doing harm with magic, she would have to decide to do this for something greater than Henry, or anyone else's approval. She would have to decide to do this for herself. But in the meantime, the therapist couldn't stand the idea of allowing the loneliness of the holidays to lead her into a desperate backslide seeking the easy way out.

So he had to ask, even if she had absolutely no interest in spending any more than the time it took him to offer the option to her. She had to know there was someone else in Storybrooke besides Henry who believed in her, who appreciated the effort she was making and saw the progress, someone who cared about her, who could even be her friend.

"I don't really have much planned," he admitted, a little more sheepishly, suddenly feeling he should have come up with some proper, concrete ideas for ways to pass the time before asking her about what she was going to do for the holidays. She surely wouldn't want to sit around with him and talk all day with a conscience and shrink. "But," he continued. "Well, I just wanted to let you know-if you don't mind the company of an old cricket and his dog, you are welcome to stop by any time," he finished finally, smiling as much because he had managed to ask, as to encourage her to say yes.

"You can um, well think about it if you want to," he added to soften the uncomfortable silence that now hung between them. But it seemed to Archie she looked more confused than upset with him for offering a place to be for the holidays. His apartment was certainly nothing next to the opulence of the mayor's house, but at least it wouldn't be empty.

"Thank you Doctor Hopper, I- I appreciate that," she replied finally.


End file.
